1. Field of the Disclosure The present disclosure relates to a power distribution monitoring system and method using a digital protective relay for monitoring power distribution through different monitoring devices according to a communication protocol.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Power distribution is provided with various power transmission and receiving facilities for supplying power generated by a power generator to consumers, and typically a device for measuring and displaying electric energy among power transmission and receiving facilities may include an electricity meter and a digital protective relay.
FIG. 5 is a view schematically illustrating schematically illustrating electrical disconnection and connection of a power receiving facility in power distribution. Referring to FIG. 5, a metering out fit (MOF) 20 is connected to a power line 11 through which power is supplied from a power supply source 10, and an electricity meter 30 is connected to the metering out fit 20 to receive the voltage and current transformed by the metering out fit 20. Furthermore, a potential transformer (PT) 40 and a current transformer (CT) 50 are connected to the power line 11, and a digital protective relay 60 is connected to the potential transformer 40 and current transformer 50 and thus a voltage transformed by the potential transformer 40 and a current transformed by the current transformer 50 are input to the digital protective relay 60.
The digital protective relay 60 computes electric energy from the voltage and current received from the potential transformer 40 and current transformer 50. The digital protective relay 60 is a device for protecting a system (load) from various accidents such as over current accident, short current accident, ground-fault accident and the like that occur at power transmission and distribution lines by sending a block signal to the circuit breaker when various accidents occur to isolate the system from the accident occurred line. Furthermore, the digital protective relay 60 has a measuring instrument function for measuring the voltage and current to display power factor, electric power, an amount of electric power in addition to the power distribution and power facilities protection function.